Tis The Season
by Demi Lupin
Summary: Cute christmas one-shot! Elves, Doctor Santa, just a bit of humor. I had my friends give me prompts, and this is the first one! Enjoy! 11/River, Amy/Rory


Title: Tis the Season to be Jolly

Prompt: Write about someone's awkwardness around children and how he or she is forced to overcome it. Make it funny. Set whenever.

Prompt giver: KT

**Disclaimer: No owny the Doctor, or River, or Amy, or, oh do I really have to say this? Oh alright, or Rory :( But may I borrow him?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor could not understand how he got here. <em>Here<em>! He looked at the line of little children standing in front of him, some short, some tall, almost all of them with runny noses, and a couple crying. Rory and Amy were attempting to round them up in some sort of way, bringing each child up to sit in his lap. Amy looked all sorts of funny in her bright green tunic and candy can tights, the elf hat clashing horribly with her vibrant red hair. And Rory! The Doctor had to suppress his laughter when he saw him, he tried hard to remember is Rory had ever been Robin Hood, because now he certainly looked the part. A Christmas time Robin Hood. He had on green tights, a green and brown tunic and around his wrists they had given him bright red cuffs with white trim completing the look. Of course, nothing could top River in the Gingerbread house looking all sorts of Domestic. The children would hop of his lap and go to her and she would give them cookies while their parents paid for their pictures. The Mrs. Claus to his Santa, it would all be quite humorous if he wasn't sitting in this great big chair, in this bright red suit, itchy beard, and sweaty suit. But here they were, and he still hadn't quite figured out how it had happened.

"And have you been a good girl?" He heard Amy say to the next child in line. The girl nodded," I hope so, because Santa knows, now are you ready to see Santa?" The girl nodded again. Amy took her hand and brought her to the Doctor.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" The Doctor put on his best Santa laugh, "And what's your name little girl?" She pulled her thumb out her mouth and the Doctor suppressed a grimace as she laid it on his hand.

"Samantha." She smiled.

"Well Samantha, That's a pretty name" Samantha smiled and gave a tiny giggle, "Well Samantha, what do you want for Christmas?"

"A PONY!" She shouted. _"Really, A pony? Don't these kids know that it won't happen? And what's she going to do with a pony in the middle of London?" _The Doctor thought to himself, but plastered on a smile.

"Well, I'll make sure to tell my little helpers, and we'll see what we can do," The Doctor told her, "but how about a nice Doll instead? Don't you like Dolls? Santa will bring you a Doll."

"NO! I WANT A PONY!" The girl screamed, she began punching and yelling at the Doctor and screaming for a Pony. Her mother rushed up and snatched her off of the Doctor's lap, spewing apologies as she rushed off.

"Samantha," The Doctor grumbled under his breath, "More like Samuel." He braced himself for the next child, a _very_ healthy boy.

"_Oof!"_ The boy jumped in the Doctor's lap and he had to compose himself from the impact. The Doctor's leg felt weak as the boy began bouncing on his lap.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" The Doctor began.

"I want a racecar, and a puppy, and a new TV, and a bike, and a football, and a-"

"Ho! Wait a minute, what's your name sonny! I can't bring you the right things if I don't know who they belong to!"

"Oh, I'm Nelson! And I want a fish, and a cat, and a water gun, and a-"

"Ok, I think I know what you want, now why don't you go see Mrs. Claus, I think she might have a surprise!" The Doctor subtly pleaded, desperate to get the child of his legs which were almost numb. He watched his mother as she took him over to the gingerbread house, a tiny woman, so small, she looked like his baby sister almost. The Doctor looked ahead, _"Crap"_ he thought. Rory was holding a small baby that was screaming at the top of _her? _lungs. He took the baby in his arms and smiled as the photographer took the picture.

"His name is Everett!" His mother called out, he saw Amy and Rory exchange a glance. He looked down at the pink frilly thing in his arms.

"You poor thing" He whispered to the baby. He cooed.

"What do you mean this isn't the worse." The baby made a face and gurgled.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm sorry." Rory came and took the baby out of his arms. The Doctor took a peak at River and nearly fell out laughing. There were about four little runny nosed children hugging her and pulling at her skirt, one begging to be picked up. River caught his eye and glared, she was not going to be happy with him later.

The next child walked up to him clutching Amy's hand, he was one of the boys from the group home. He had curly brown hair and bright green eyes that were wide and curious. The boy timidly crawled in his lap and stared at his feet.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! And what is your name son?"

"Orion." He whispered.

"That's a brilliant name Orion, well what do you want for Christmas?" The boy didn't say anything, so the Doctor began prompting him, "A toy car?" The boy shook his head. "A kite?" he shook his head again.

"Mr. Santa," the boy began," I want a Mummy and Daddy, I never had one before, and I'll always be good." The boy whispered. The Doctor felt his hearts break for this child. He knew what it was to be alone, but he couldn't fathom it as a child. This little boy had no one. He gave the small boy a hug, a sense familiarity washing over him in that brief second. He was so gentle and lonely.

" I'll see what I can do, " He smiled at Orion, his first genuine smile all day."Now, I think Mrs. Claus has something special for you," He looked over at River and gave her a wink, an unspoken understanding flowed between them. She smiled as the boy walked into the little house, she picked him up and handed him a cookie smiling. The line in front of him was dying down, it was nearly time for his break. He spoke to the last of the children, smiled for the pictures and finally it was lunch. He shimmied out of his Santa suit and met Amy, River, and Rory to eat. As they headed over to one of the restaurants he saw the little boy and his group, they were heading out and the Chaperone was calling attendance. Amy, Rory, and River had already headed into the shop, but he stayed back. He could barely make out what the man was saying.

"_Cory Sampson?"_

"_Here"_

"_Matthew Simps"_

"_Here!"_

"_Orion Song!" the little boy from before got in line._

"_Here!"_

_No, it couldn't be…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's it, I really liked it! Sorry for any grammar, spelling, etc... I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested let me know! I may elaborate on this story if people want me to, but for now it's simply a one-shot. Thank's for reading!<strong>

_3 _**Demi**


End file.
